


A kiss goodnight

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Pining, clingy chanhee, just two homies kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: “I mean, I could even kiss you goodnight too, just to prove it.”“You wanna kiss me?”“Yes. I mean, in a totally non-gay way. Just two homies kissing each other goodnight, you know?”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	A kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> why am i like this. here we go again with some moonbae, i randomly came up with the idea when i posted [this](https://twitter.com/connahquay/status/1347090504857489408?s=20)
> 
> anyway i'll get back to my main series this weekend! for now, enjoy two boys kissing <3 
> 
> also, please don't repost/reupload my work without permission, thanks!

A night out was just what the doctor had ordered. All that pent up stress, those sleepless nights and endless days of practicing until they were perfect. All of that could be released in one single session of heavy drinking, paired with greasy bar food and nonsensical conversation over loud music. 

It wasn’t all of them, however, some choosing to spend their free weekend cooped up in bed with zero plans of leaving it except for food and to use the bathroom. Some even went home for a break, because honestly living with eleven boys in one apartment got tiring very quickly. But for Chanhee, Changmin, Eric, Jacob, and Kevin it had been a night full of soju shots and too sweet beer to wash down stale and salted bar pretzels and chips.

“Alright, come on now.” Kevin half slurred his words. He was probably among the more sober ones, the other being Jacob, as they worked on carrying the other members through the door. 

Kevin was carrying Chanhee, or rather, Chanhee was wrapped around Kevin’s body, sprawled across his back with long arms encasing around his stomach and chest. He was exclaiming about just how fun Kevin had been all night, which was definitely true because even sober Kevin was an absolute blast to be around. Even more so when he was drunk, with even less inhibition the jokes easily came spilling out. Often involving lewd jokes at the other, non-present, member expenses; but what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, he thought.

“He’s just so good, right? Isn't Kevin the best?” It was Changmin’s turn to bear the brunt of Chanhee’s incessant appraisal of Kevin now. He almost made the jump from Kevin’s back to latch onto Changmin’s arm however his unsteady feet twisted beneath him and thankfully Kevin’s grip on Chanhee’s forearms were the only thing that stopped him from hurtling to the floor.

“Shhh.” Jacob hissed with a tinge of laughter in his throat. He was busy helping Eric kick his shoes off; the youngest member using Jacob’s arm to balance himself as he used one foot to kick a shoe off before switching to the other. In any other case it would’ve been Eric who was the loudest member, he certainly had been back at the bar, but the tiredness had hit most of them as they poured into the living room after removing their shoes and tried to figure out their bearings so they could head to their rooms.

“Kevin, Kevin,” Chanhee suddenly turned to a whisper. One arm wrapped loosely around Kevin as the shorter member turned to face Chanhee. Chanhee worked that to his advantage, pulling Kevin in a little tighter, the smell of artificial grapefruit and malt lingering on his breath as he leaned in to press his face into Kevin’s hair.

“I need to go to bed.”

Kevin laughed quietly. Chanhee had always been clingy towards Kevin, always doting on him, taking care of him. The roles were definitely reversed when they were drunk though; Chanhee had very little tolerance for alcohol and, unfortunately for some, he drank like a fish. Kevin gently nudged him back, scanning their surroundings to check which way the bedroom was; he saw Changmin was already heading off in that direction, apparently in a bid to steal Eric’s bed before they got there.

“Eric, come on.” Kevin called out to him. Kevin wrapped his hand in Chanhee’s, removing it from his own body and using it to pull Chanhee towards his bedroom and in a split second there was added weight to his body as Eric clung on to his other side.

“You got them?” Jacob’s tone of voice wavered a little tiredly as his body wobbled in place. He arched an eyebrow as he watched Kevin stumble forward with two oversized children on either arm; knowing Kevin was barely sober enough to walk straight too. It was a miracle they hadn’t woken Sangyeon, or anybody else up, yet.

“I’ve got them!” Kevin called back over his shoulder. Jacob took that as his cue to relax. 

It had been a great night out. Hitting up an inconspicuous bar, giving themselves an opportunity to truly relax and be free. In the midst of all their hectic schedules, sure they all saw each other all of the time, but they never really got to spend quality time alone with each other. Jacob had missed that. 

He missed listening to Changmin’s high pitched excitement as he got carried away. He missed Chanhee’s incessant nagging in the nicest of ways. He especially missed how when Eric got drunk he totally forgot which language he was speaking, and found it hilarious when Changmin or Chanhee totally pretended to know what he was saying whenever he was rambling away in English. Most of all he missed Kevin. Just Kevin in general. How his face was a gentle hue of red half a bottle of soju in. How he complained his cheeks hurt when he had been laughing too much, or how he mindlessly picked at the snacks on the table as he listened to somebody else’s stories. 

Kevin was usually the most wrapped up in himself to be able to relax most days, so Jacob had missed it. How free and happy Kevin could truly be.

In his drunken, mind-wandering state, Jacob had managed to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Erasing that tangy, acidic burn of the many beers he had drank over the course of the night, he swilled it down with mouthwash before heading back into the living room to be on his merry way to bed.

His eyes caught Chanhee through the open door of his bedroom. The drunken boy laying himself down on his bed; he had changed into his pajamas, though Jacob was wondering how much Kevin had to help him out in getting into them.

Chanhee reached his arms up, acting almost child-like as he made grabby hands up to somebody, Jacob got a little lost with just how effortlessly cute Chanhee could be at times. His drunken smile still plastered on his face, arms extended Jacob saw Kevin come into view, ready to apparently cater to whatever it was Chanhee was pandering him for.

Apparently it was a kiss.

Jacob stood in almost tunnel vision mode, suddenly everything else in the room was blurred out as he watched Kevin lean down over Chanhee’s bed and connect their lips. Chanhee’s slender arms came up to wrap around Kevin’s neck and in a split second the kiss was broken as Kevin took Chanhee’s hands in his own and unhooked his arms from the back of his neck. He whispered something to Chanhee with a smile caked on his face as he brought Chanhee’s hands down to the bed so he could tuck them in. Eyes lingering on the sleepy boy as he lifted himself away and he finally felt the burn of Jacob’s eyes pressing into his form from all the way in the living room.

Then his smile fell. 

Jacob felt a heaviness in his chest. Like he had just witnessed a betrayal, or something he was never supposed to see. Kevin’s eyes were filled with an uncertainty about it all, and Jacob had no way of telling which way this entire thing could go as Kevin walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

“It’s not what you think.” Were Kevin’s first words. It was almost cliche; usually when somebody said that it meant that it was  _ exactly _ what the other person thought it was. Except the only issue was… Jacob had absolutely no idea what he thought it was.

Was he into Chanhee? Were they dating? Honestly Jacob wouldn’t be surprised considering how close they were and how much time they spent together these days. The way Chanhee catered to Kevin, the way Kevin pandered to Chanhee. So why didn’t he think it was that? Something was preventing him from thinking that it could be the reality of the situation, especially after witnessing them kiss just a few moments ago. But something in Jacob didn’t want that to be true.

Maybe it was the fact that he kind of was into Kevin himself.

That was a long lost secret, known only by himself and those countless hours in the shower. Jacob was sure that he had made it obvious in the past; all those terrible pick up lines he used on Kevin, all of those hints and gestures. Kevin had played along with it and for a few months Jacob thought that maybe Kevin had returned those feelings. But nothing ever amounted, leaving Jacob to fall back into the abyss of some pseudo friend zone he had created for himself. 

“How do you know what I think?” Jacob decided to play it safe. If he jumped at conclusions he risked only hurting himself or his friendship with Kevin. 

Kevin gulped, eyebrows knitting together as he took a few steps closer to Jacob. His cheeks still tinged with a rosy hue from the alcohol and the embarrassment of getting caught in whatever that was. Jacob’s drunken mind couldn’t help but fawn over just how cute he looked; something he had been keeping to himself all night too.

“Because I know what it looks like.” Kevin clasped his hands together like a nervous child who was admitting that they had just broken something to their parents.

“Well what did it look like?” Jacob would be lying if he said he didn’t get a slight kick out of seeing Kevin writhe uncomfortably as he tried to pull the truth out of him. When Jacob was a little loose after drinking he was definitely some sort of devil’s advocate. Chanhee always blamed the gemini in his natal chart, whatever that meant.

Kevin ran a hand over his face in almost frustration, letting out a groan as he did so “It looked like Chanhee and I were making out. But we weren’t. It was just a goodnight kiss.” 

Jacob arched an eyebrow at the answer he never actually expected to hear. It was just a goodnight kiss?

“I was just saying goodnight to him, he gets like that. It’s not gay-”

“I never said it was.” Jacob quickly jumped in to cut that cord. God, the last thing he wanted Kevin to ever think was that he was some sort of homophobic. He most certainly, definitely was not.

“Well I’m just saying, it’s not.” Kevin said with a little more force. Some cogs in Jacob’s brain began turning. There were really only two reasons he could think of in his clouded mind as to why Kevin would be so insistent on making that a known fact.

Either Kevin seriously wasn’t into guys that way; or he really wanted Jacob to know he’s not interested in Chanhee. Something inside of Jacob’s stomach began to bubble away and chew at his insides in curiosity. He needed to know which was the right answer.

“And I believe you-” He continued on pushing the frustrated Kevin in hopes he would break the riddle for him. His tone rang in half-disbelief, making Kevin’s jaw tighten as he tried to figure out how to rectify this. Jacob was seriously toying with him, leaving the ball largely in Kevin’s court for him to call the shots. And it seemed to work.

“I mean, I could even kiss you goodnight. Just to prove it.” Kevin scoffed in a satirical tone. Jacob’s heart almost lunged out of his chest at the mere mention of such a thing.

He studied the look on Kevin’s face. Drunken, yes, but even then- if not especially then- Kevin had never been one to present a challenge just to back down from it. Even in the height of a joke Kevin would always see something through one hundred percent. Jacob felt his throat become dry and his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.

“You wanna kiss me too?” He surprised himself by not stuttering at all but the moment he said it he wanted to kick himself. 

_ ‘Too?’  _ that could’ve been taken as desperate. Sure in his mind Jacob had definitely meant that as a ‘I also want to kiss you, if you’re extending the offer’ but he also referred to the fact that he had caught Kevin kissing Chanhee  _ first  _ making this the second kiss of the night if it was going to happen. Oh God, Jacob had played with fire a little too long and he had a feeling he was going to get burned. He latched his eyes back onto Kevin’s, who was now studying Jacob with more vigor than ever before.

It was like the mood had changed in him, but he was still playful. Like he was testing the waters with Jacob before making any rash decisions but all at the same time he was becoming impatient. The air was becoming too hot for their liking, Jacob licking his lips in anticipation. Something in that action must’ve driven Kevin to answering, his eyes lingering too long on him before his eyes snapped back up to Jacob’s.

“Yes. I mean, in a totally non-gay way. Just two homies kissing each other goodnight, you know? Nothing else.” Kevin was definitely trying too hard to keep this entire exchange on neutral ground, and he most certainly was losing that battle. 

The more Jacob looked into it - as much as he could with a clouded - groggy mind, the more he could read between the lines. But still he was cautious, not wanting to overstep boundaries after his months of trying in the past; he was leaving the movements up to Kevin as much as he possibly could right now… Just in case.

“I mean fine, you can kiss me goodnight if you want.” He folded his arms over his chest with a roll of his eyes. It drove Kevin absolutely crazy as he stumbled forward a little more once again.

“Well, do  _ you _ want?” 

“Want what?” 

Kevin sighed almost a little too loudly in exasperation.

“Me to kiss you goodnight.” 

“Well if  _ you  _ want to-” Jacob began, but a loud groan from Kevin and sudden hands on either side of his face caught him off guard and cut his sentence short.

“For god’s sake.” Kevin grumbled, connecting their lips in a heavy pressed kiss.

And caught off guard was an accurate statement. Jacob’s eyes were wide as Kevin’s closed over, the heat of Kevin’s small palms on his cheeks causing him to burn up as the rest of him remained frozen. If he would’ve timed it maybe the kiss lasted around ten seconds. Ten seconds of hormones raging and thoughts jumping from pillar to post. Electricity passed between them in such a short amount of time and Jacob didn’t even have time to reciprocate before Kevin pulled away to only a few centimeters from his face.

No words were exchanged. Only their eyes crossed paths as they both realized they were holding their breaths for the entirety of the kiss. They were still holding them now, both too afraid that even the smallest gust of air would break the tension and make everything suddenly come crumbling down between them. An unspoken sensation, a feeling building and neither of them knew what to call it but they both knew what they had to do to feel it again.

Kevin reconnected their lips.

He let out a small moan this time, that simple sound breaking the air and being lost against Jacob’s lips as it coerced him into wrapping his arms around Kevin’s body. He fit so perfectly in his grasp, the crevice of Jacob’s elbows neatly pulling Kevin in by his waist as his hands explored up the curve of his back. The kiss remained dry and chaste, letting their hands roam each other for the first time in such a manner they had been dying to do for who knows how long.

Kevin’s legs were the first to give in, letting himself lean into Jacob more and more until he began to push the boy back absentmindedly. Jacob stumbled back slightly, doing his best to keep a tight hold on Kevin as if he would die if they parted for too long. 

His legs met the sofa, and with every currently not occupied brain cell he did his best to slowly guide himself down onto the comfort of the cold leather coated cushions as he pulled Kevin down with him.

It wasn’t perfect. It was clumsy and becoming more and more greedy as the seconds passed by, especially from Kevin who practically clawed at Jacob’s chest as he began to fall away from him. Their lips parted momentarily. Jacob used those precious seconds to suck much needed air back into his lungs as his foggy mind did some catching up to reorienate himself. He was kissing Kevin. Right now, he was with Kevin in the living room, and they were making out. His heart began to beat faster, anxiety creeping in but thankfully it was quickly pushed aside as Kevin took his rightful place on Jacob’s lap; letting his knees sink into the cushions either side of Jacob before kissing him again.

Jacob was expecting this to be a dream. That he would wake up any minute right now, Sangyeon’s annoying alarm clock on his phone would go off and wake him. He had dreamt about this sort of thing many times before, and yes even more than this too. But no dream had ever felt this real, Kevin’s hands coming to rest on his shoulders as Jacob ran his hands coarsely down Kevin’s sides. His body reacted perfectly to him, gaining a longing whimper as Jacob returned it with a moan of his own.

Kevin used that to push for more; his tongue dancing on the edge of Jacob’s lower lip. The added wetness made Jacob smirk, gracing Kevin by deepening the kiss with a tilt of his head as Kevin sighed into him and shifted ever so closer on his lap too.

“Mm, you taste so good.” Kevin muttered between muted moans. He pulled back just enough to tease Jacob’s tongue out of his mouth, lapping it with his own and letting Jacob moan into the thin air surrounding them. If neither of them were drunk before they were definitely drunk on each other right now; Kevin’s hands moved up to run through the other’s hair, pulling lightly on strands of blonde to test the reaction before kissing him deeply once more.

Jacob felt his chest begin to rise and fall more erratically as Kevin continued to tease and taunt him. His lips were addictive, teeth nibbling on his lower lip before coolly lapping on it with a press of his tongue, leaving Jacob to play catch up as he snaked his hands around Kevin to pull him closer. He inadvertently pressed Kevin’s hips down against his own, earning a muffled groan from Kevin’s throat as he continued through the movement himself.

“Wanted this. For so long.” Jacob managed to moan through chapped lips. He leaned back against the sofa, Kevin pressing his body forward with a roll of his hips over Jacob’s lap. A moan got stuck in Jacob’s throat as he mouth moved in a silent echo of it.

“I’ve been waiting for it too.” Kevin barely managed to spit out before connecting their lips once again. It was heavy, filled with some notion that they were running out of time, Kevin moving desperately to gain anything and everything he could from Jacob as he caressed the sides of his face with his thumbs as fingers roamed through his hair.

Jacob didn’t want this to end. The small puffs of air Kevin breathed out through his nose as they kissed contained tiny moans reverberating from his throat as he rolled his hips against Jacob’s own. It was becoming almost impossible for Jacob to hide his hard on, even in slacked pants he parted his thighs to give Kevin a steady ledge to grind against as Jacob scooped him closer by his ass.

Almost from the moment they started they had worked in unison; Kevin pulling on Jacob’s roots to angle his head back, pressing his flushed body against the other as his hips worked away over Jacob’s clothed dick. Jacob sighed in content as he wormed one hand underneath Kevin’s shirt, gripping tightly on his tiny waist enough to make Kevin hiss hotly into his mouth as he grinded down harder onto his lap. Jacob's other hand pushed and pulled Kevin's hip along with the grinds Kevin was doing. It was paradise. Feeling himself get lost in the bliss that was Kevin after all this time spent craving him, Jacob almost wanted to pinch himself; this was too good to be true.

In a moment Kevin pulled his lips away from Jacob’s mouth, a hand coming to steady himself on the back of the sofa as he rolled his hips hard down on Jacob’s cock a few times, feeling the muscle graze along his ass as the fist in Jacob’s hair grew tighter. Jacob couldn’t be held accountable for the loudness of the moan he released into the room, only adding to it as Kevin swooped back in to capture his lower lip between his teeth to suck on it until he could’ve bruised him.

Perfection. Everything about Kevin was total perfection; the hazy, lustful look in his eyes as he saw exactly what he was doing to Jacob. The low growl of laughter emanating from his chest as his hand came up to stroke through Jacob’s hair soothingly. Give him another five minutes and Jacob would’ve been an absolute mess in his hands, even more so than currently as his head span and he barely even recognized where they were anymore. Kevin enjoyed every second of Jacob being so worked up beneath him. Because of him. Letting his rhythm slow down not to make Jacob cause a mess too soon, Kevin hiccuped a few breaths in between his teeth as he steadied himself too.

In a few seconds Jacob’s hands were on Kevin’s cheeks, pulling him in and peppering stark contrasting kisses from just moments before. They were gentle, soft. Winding down from the heat they were both experiencing as hormones began to subside and hands became less lustful. Kevin sank into him once more.

Gentle pecks against Jacob’s swollen lips helped him realize this was all real. Kevin’s breath against his own, feeling Kevin’s fingers curl up on his chest. The duality was mesmerizing, Kevin acted so pliable and content. Not like just before when he was gunning Jacob down for every obscenity and lewd sound that his throat would let out.

Jacob’s hands settled onto Kevin’s lower back, soothing shapes loosely under the hem of his shirt and the sound of their lips meeting died out. Kevin’s fingers softly moved up to lace themselves behind Jacob’s neck to keep him comfortably seated on his lap.

“Okay, maybe that was a little bit gay.” He couldn’t contain the laugh that came alongside those words. Jacob almost wanted to groan at him for stating the obvious. But he figured he would play along, just for his sake.

“It’s not gay if there was no tongue.” He taunted back to Kevin. Kevin narrowed his eyes playfully, wondering if Jacob was just playing with him, or if he honestly was that hazy from their heavy make-out session that he didn’t remember it at all.

“There was a little tongue.” He chuckled. Kevin pressed his forehead against Jacob’s, the two of them enjoying the silence and the comfort that alongside it. Jacob could’ve sworn they would have fallen asleep there, wrapped up in each other’s arms with no intention of moving. That was until the loud click of a door caught their attention and caused Kevin to immediately spring up from Jacob’s lap as if he was on fire.

The sound came from Sangyeon, their tired leader who had decided against going out with them all that night. He had wanted to stay at home, rest, maybe read a book. But now he was wandering out of the room he shared with Jacob with sleepy eyes blinded by the living room light that had been left on since the others returned home from drinking.

The two stayed quiet. Sangyeon eyed them up curiously, wondering why the air rang of awkwardness as he passed them both by on his way to the kitchen. Jacob didn’t move a muscle; his still semi-erect dick pressing an outline into his pants, he almost felt ashamed as he focused on staring at some random spot on the ceiling as Kevin trotted back a few steps to give him some space.

Sangyeon didn’t say a word. He simply ran a glass under the kitchen tap and filled it with water, taking a sip of it before heading back to the bedroom and closing the door behind him. The entire time he stared at Kevin who was standing like an absolute weirdo in the middle of the floor for no apparent reason it seemed.

The moment the door clicked closed once more, Kevin and Jacob both breathed a sigh of relief.

“We should go-”

“It’s getting late-” They both spoke at the same time. The air around them deflated even more, leaving them both reeling in confusion and uncertainty.

“Yeah.” Kevin said flatly.

Jacob stood up with a bit of a wobble. His legs feeling like jelly now that Kevin wasn’t there to put any weight on them. It almost felt unnatural all of a sudden, Jacob wanting nothing more than to pull Kevin back onto him and feel his body against him once again.

He watched Kevin from a few steps behind. He didn’t even turn back to check on him, and Jacob bit his lower lip in worry. Fuck what if they both had messed this up.

Their rooms were merely meters from each other, doors facing the same side as Kevin reached his room first. Surely Eric and Chanhee had passed out from exhaustion and alcohol the moment their heads hit the pillow, and Sangyeon surely heard nothing either considering he didn’t say anything after almost walking in on them kissing.

This truly was something they could both keep between themselves, it seemed. Jacob’s heart felt heavy with that information.

“Well, goodnight.” Kevin’s voice was filled with something that sounded like regret to Jacob’s ears. He glanced over to Kevin, who’s hand was on the door handle but with seemingly no intent to enter the room just yet.

It seemed Kevin wasn’t quite willing to let this go yet either.

It took a second for Jacob’s mind to work the gears and have his hand reach over to grab Kevin by the arm. Alcohol did its job in delaying Kevin’s reaction, making it possible for Jacob to pull him closer without any argument or resistance. He pulled Kevin into a chaste kiss once again, his other hand cupping Kevin’s cheek with flared up with heat as he slightly returned the kiss. It was soft, it was tender. It spoke bounds to both of them, but Jacob only spoke one word out loud.

“Goodnight.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twt](twitter.com/connahquay) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)


End file.
